ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel cast and crew
The cast and crew of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ''Angel'' were involved in the making of each television series. Sometimes actors and crew were involved with both series. On Buffy, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Nicholas Brendon are the only actors to hold the same spot in the credits throughout the entire series. On Angel, David Boreanaz is the only one to hold the same spot. On Buffy, Anthony Stewart Head held the coveted last spot ("and...as...") until Season Six, from which point he would only be credited as 'special guest star'. On Angel, Alexis Denisof would be given the last ("...and") spot during Angel Season 4. After Anthony Stewart Head's departure, Alyson Hannigan took the last ("and...as...") spot. Season Four holds the record for most changes in the Buffy credit lineup (3). Key Executive producers *Jeffrey Bell (A) *David Greenwalt (A) *Kaz Kuzui (B/A) *Fran Kuzui (B/A) *Marti Noxon *Joss Whedon (B/A) Cast Series regulars These actors featured in the credit to Buffy and/or Angel *Amy Acker as Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Illyria (A) *Amber Benson as Tara Maclay *Marc Blucas as Riley Finn *David Boreanaz as Angel (B/A) *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase (B/A) *Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (B/A) *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers (guest starred on Angel) *Seth Green as Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (guest starred on Angel) *Andy Hallett as Lorne (A) *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg (guest starred on Angel) *Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles *Vincent Kartheiser as Connor (A) *Mercedes McNab as Harmony Kendall (B/A) *James Marsters as Spike (B/A) *Glenn Quinn as Allen Francis Doyle (A) *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn (A) *Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers Recurring roles These actors featured in three or more episodes of Buffy and/or Angel as the same character (therefore played recurring characters): *Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison *Sam Anderson as Holland Manners *Larry Bagby as Larry Blaisdell *Adam Baldwin as Marcus Hamilton (A) *Julie Benz as Darla (B/A) *Clara Bryant as Molly *Dean Butler as Hank Summers *Adam Busch as Warren Mears *Lindsay Crouse as Professor Maggie Walsh *Daniel Dae Kim as Gavin Park (A) *Felicia Day as Vi *Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane (B/A) *Ethan Erickson as Percy West *Nathan Fillion as Caleb *Fab Filippo as Scott Hope *Harry Groener as Mayor Richard Wilkins III *Saverio Guerra as Willy the Snitch *Sarah Hagan as Amanda *George Hertzberg as Adam *Indigo as Rona *Christian Kane as Lindsey McDonald (A) *Jeff Kober as Rack *Clare Kramer as Glory *Robia LaMorte as Jenny Calendar *Juliet Landau as Drusilla (B/A) *Bianca Lawson as Kendra Young *James Leary as Clem *Julia Lee as Anne Steele (B/A) *Tom Lenk as Andrew Wells (guest starred on Angel) *Iyari Limon as Kennedy *Mark Metcalf as The Master (B/A) *Leonard Roberts as Forrest Gates *Elisabeth Röhm as Kate Lockley (A) *Kali Rocha as Cecily/Halfrek *Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan (A) *Robin Sachs as Ethan Rayne *Armin Shimerman as Principal Snyder *Danny Strong as Jonathan Levinson *Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers *Keith Szarabajka as Daniel Holtz (A) *Sarah Thompson as Eve *Gina Torres as Jasmine(A) *D. B. Woodside as Robin Wood *Harris Yulin as Quentin Travers ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' order of crediting Season one * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Nicholas Brendon * Alyson Hannigan * Charisma Carpenter * and Anthony Stewart Head Season two * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Nicholas Brendon * Alyson Hannigan * Charisma Carpenter * David Boreanaz * and Anthony Stewart Head Season three * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Nicholas Brendon * Alyson Hannigan * Charisma Carpenter * David Boreanaz * Seth Green * and Anthony Stewart Head Season four * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Nicholas Brendon * Alyson Hannigan * Seth Green (episodes 1–6) * Marc Blucas (episodes 11–22) * James Marsters (episodes 7–22) * and Anthony Stewart Head Season five * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Nicholas Brendon * Alyson Hannigan * Marc Blucas (episodes 1–10) * Emma Caulfield * Michelle Trachtenberg (episodes 2–22) * James Marsters * and Anthony Stewart Head Season six * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Nicholas Brendon * Emma Caulfield * Michelle Trachtenberg * Amber Benson (only in "Seeing Red") * James Marsters * and Alyson Hannigan Season seven * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Nicholas Brendon * Emma Caulfield * Michelle Trachtenberg * James Marsters * and Alyson Hannigan ''Angel'' order of crediting Season one * David Boreanaz * Charisma Carpenter * Glenn Quinn (episodes 1–10) * Alexis Denisof (episodes 11–22) Season two * David Boreanaz * Charisma Carpenter * Alexis Denisof * J. August Richards Season three * David Boreanaz * Charisma Carpenter * Alexis Denisof * J. August Richards * Amy Acker Season four * David Boreanaz * Charisma Carpenter * J. August Richards * Amy Acker * Vincent Kartheiser * Andy Hallett (episodes 14–22) * and Alexis Denisof Season five * David Boreanaz * James Marsters * J. August Richards * Amy Acker * Andy Hallett * Mercedes McNab (episodes 17–22) * and Alexis Denisof Writers People who have written Buffy and/or Angel episodes (Members of Mutant Enemy Productions): *Jeffrey Bell (A) *Steven S. DeKnight (B/A) *Ben Edlund (A) *Jane Espenson (B/A) *David Fury (B/A) *Drew Goddard (B/A) *Drew Greenberg *David Greenwalt (B/A) *Rebecca Rand Kirshner *Tim Minear (A) *Marti Noxon *Doug Petrie *Mere Smith (A) *Joss Whedon (B/A) *Dan Vebber (B) Composers :See also: Score music in Buffy & Angel *Christophe Beck (B/A) *Robert J. Kral (A) *Douglas Romayne (B/A) *Robert Duncan *Thomas Wanker Expanded universe People involved in the creation of Buffyverse novels/comic: *[[Buffyverse novels#Authors|Authors who have written Buffy and/or Angel novels]] *[[Buffyverse comics#Comics by writer|Writers who have written Buffy and/or Angel comics]] Category:Buffyverse